Decisions
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 2 of a 4 part one-shot series] Lucas and Brooke discuss their options.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Decisions**

 **One-shot**

Brooke hands the ice pack to Lucas, who is currently sitting at the kitchen table, due to the fact that when Luke passed out and fell to the floor, he managed to hit his head really hard on the floor. When he woke up, Brooke helped him to the table before getting the ice pack for him. Now she sits across from Lucas at the table, waiting for him to say something about the latest development in their relationship. She wants to know what is running through his head. More along the lines of what are they going to do about the baby? Are they going to keep the baby? Or give the baby up? God, they have so much to talk about. Oh, so much to talk about.

"What do you want to do?" Lucas asks, breaking the silence. "With the baby, I mean. Do you want to keep the baby? Or give the baby up for a-adoption."

"Uh, I don't know," Brooke breathes, looking at Lucas. "I mean this is quite a shock, I didn't think I would end up pregnant at this age. We were always careful, Lucas, but apparently, that wasn't enough because now I am pregnant and I really don't know what to do. What do you think? Do you want to keep it? Or should we give it up for adoption."

"First of all, it's a baby, not an it," Lucas says. "Second of all, I don't know. I didn't expect this to happen, I didn't plan for this to happen. I mean does anyone really plan on this happening when they are teenagers. We have our whole lives in front of us, but now… Now we are going to have a child together and things are going to change, things are going to be a lot different. Although, the first thing we really need to talk about, to discuss is if we are going to keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption. I guess if I am being honest with myself and you, I want to keep the baby. I don't want to give the baby up, I want to be the father my father never was."

"Oh," Brooke says, a little shocked. "I, um, I really didn't expect that. To be honest, Lucas, I really don't know what I want to do with the baby, I am still sixteen. I have my whole life in front of me."

"So, what are you saying?" Lucas asks.

"Lucas," Brooke pauses, stopping to take a deep breath. "I don't… I don't want this baby. I'm sixteen and I can't be a mother at sixteen. This isn't the life I planned for myself, a baby doesn't fit into those plans. Are you saying that a baby fits into your plans?"

"No," Lucas sighs. "A baby didn't fit into my plans, but plans change. Plans change all the time, mine did when you told that you were pregnant. Now my plans include a baby. Apparently, yours don't."

"No," Brooke sternly says. "A baby doesn't fit into my plans. I want to do things with my life, Lucas, I want to travel and accomplish things in my life. Right now, a baby doesn't belong in those plans besides I haven't had the best role models to be parents. I would be a horrible mother. I'm sorry, Lucas, but I don't want this baby. I will, I will sign away all of my rights to you and you can raise our baby. I will stay out of our baby's life. Does that seem alright with you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Lucas sighs, not really sure of what to think about this right now. "Just sign all the rights over to me, you won't have to worry about anything, but there is one thing, I think we need to break up."

"I knew you would say that," Brooke sighs, not allowing the tears to actually form. "I guess we shouldn't date if we don't agree on what to do with the baby. Yeah, I think we should break up too. It is for the best. Goodbye, Lucas."

"Goodbye, Brooke."


End file.
